


Sloshed

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wants is a quiet night in. But it just isn't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloshed

He'd been looking forward to a night in. Had cooked himself a nice meal, opened a bottle of red and even had some music playing when there was a heavy thump on the door.

Sam groaned. He knew only one person who announced themselves like that.

“Go away, Gene!”

The thumping got louder.

Sam heaved an exasperated sigh as he cast a quick look at the quickly cooling meal set out on the lone table in the room. Why did he have the feeling that his peaceful night in was not to be?

The thumping was getting steadily louder and was now accompanied by his Guv's strident tones yelling his name.

“Sa-am! Sam-my!”

The door was thumped so hard this time that it rattled in it's frame. Sam knew that if he didn't open the door, Gene would just break it down. It had been 'fixed' so many times after being smashed open that it basically hung there on sheer will alone. Another yell and bang and the door started making ominous creaking sounds.

Sighing in exasperation, he strode over and swung the door open, just barely managing to sidestep the large bulk that was his Guv tumbling in.

“'Ello Sam.” A big loopy smile accompanied that greeting.

A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of Sam's mouth before he got a whiff of what smelled like an entire brewery, making him rear back in disgust.

“You've been drinking!”

Gene gave him a big happy smile and belched in his face before saying, “Yesh...yes.” Waving a half finished bottle in Sam's face, he turned and promptly tripped over his own feet. The thud as he hit the floor made Sam wince.

The bottle slipped out of his grip and landed with a crash on the floor, the contents leaking out onto the carpet.

“Aw, bugger.” Gene looked forlornly at the empty bottle. “That wash my lasht drink,” he slurred.

Rolling his eyes, Sam tried to sit Gene up without getting too near his face and his breath, which was hard considering Gene insisted on sticking it right in front of Sam's and smiling that loopy smile. And in all honesty, Sam was finding it hard to resist. It wasn't often that Gene smiled, and never the open happy smile that he currently had plastered on his face.

“Give us a cuddle, Sammy.” Gene threw his arms wide open trying to entice Sam into a hug but Sam easily evaded him and went to pick up the bottle. Giving a disgusted look at the spreading stain on his carpet, he sighed before turning back to Gene.

Gene who was now trying to remove his coat and getting helplessly tangled up in it.

Smothering a laugh, Sam shook his head and went over to assist.

“Here, let me help,” he said as he tried to negotiate the mess that Gene had made. After figuring out that Gene had forgotten to undo some of the buttons before trying to remove the coat, he managed to untangle coat and man and once he'd freed Gene, chucked the coat over the sofa.

The happy “Ta!” he got and the sight of Gene sitting spread eagled on the floor, his hair a mess and face flushed - and to Sam looking downright adorable - had him smiling fondly.

“What am I supposed to do with you now, you dozy bugger.”

Gene paid him no heed, but instead started undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

“Hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?” Sam said in some alarm.

“'S hot,” was the reply as Gene started pulling his shirt off.

Sam reacted with haste and went over to stop Gene before he stripped completely. “Oh, no you don't,” he said as he slapped Gene's hands away from where he'd been trying to work out how to unbuckle his belt. “Come on, I think I'd best get you into bed.”

“Bed?” Gene looked up with interest.

“Yes, bed,” Sam said, this time not bothering to smother his chuckle. He'd never seen Gene so drunk before and it amused him no end. Who knew that Gene would be such an adorable drunk? Unable to resist, Sam ruffled the long blond hair affectionately.

“Up you get then.” Bending over, he put his hands around Gene's chest and tried to hoist him up but then nearly fell over when Gene wrapped his arms around his legs and to Sam's horror, insinuated himself so that he rested his head against Sam's crotch.

Sam immediately let go and tried to move back but Gene's hold was firm. So, he tried slapping at Gene's arms instead. “Gene! Stop it! Let go!”

“No. 'S Comfy,” was the muffled reply.

Sam huffed and glared at the top of Gene's head.

“You know what you are? A pain in the arse, that's what. Now come on, let go and get up, before we both do something we'll regret.”

Gene shook his head, his head rubbing against Sam's crotch and Sam nearly groaned at the sensation.

He smacked the top of Gene's head. “Stop it, Gene. Behave yourself!”

“Ow.” Gene dropped his arms and lifted a hand to rub the spot that Sam had hit. Looking up, he pouted at Sam who just frowned down at him.

“And don't look at me like that. Bloody hell, it's like babysitting a two year old,” he said at Gene's innocent look.

“Come on, don't just sit there, you big lump. Get up!”

Sam struggled to get Gene on his feet which proved to be a hard feat since Gene wasn't cooperating but had let himself go limp. After a lot of swearing and effort, Sam finally managed to pull Gene up.

Standing unsteadily, he flung one of Gene's arms over his shoulders and with a weaving lurching walk, they made their way to Sam's bed. Normally this wouldn't have taken long considering the size of Sam's flat, but thanks to Gene's wayward wandering hands, it was taking longer than normal this time.

“Stop with the grabby hands, you big drunk. Christ, this must be why your wife doesn't let you in the house after you've had a few.”

Sam was attempting to bat Gene's hands away but not succeeding all that well as Gene suddenly seemed to have more arms than an octopus and his hands were everywhere at once. Wincing at another pinch, Sam was pretty sure he'd have a few massive bruises on his arse come morning.

His roving hands pausing, Gene heaved a sigh as he said quite clearly, “She doesn't want me anymore. But you want me don't you, Sammy?”

The forlorn look in Gene's eyes tugged at Sam's heart and he couldn't resist a brief one armed hug.

"You need sleep, Gene. Everything'll look better in the morning,” he said.

Gene wasn't finished though. “You'll stay? No one ever stays. They all leave and then I'm all alone.”

Sam looked at Gene and smiled softly, patting the hand slung over his shoulder.

“I'll be here, Gene.”

They had reached the bed by then and Sam unceremoniously dropped Gene on it. A muffled oof was the only sound he got in response. Shaking his head at the snuffling sounds Gene was making as he made himself comfortable, Sam quickly heaved long legs onto the bed and pulled Gene's loafers off before covering him with a blanket.

“Is that all right, Gene?” he asked. When he received no response, he took a closer look and realised that Gene was out like a light.

Sam looked at the great big drunken nitwit sleeping on his bed and sighed. Well, he could still have a quiet night in.

A thunderous snore sounded and he sighed again. There went the quiet.

-Fin-

 


End file.
